Generator Rex: Love in the time of txtspk
by YellowAngela
Summary: Cirex. What does Rex and Circe talk about? Can we even understand it? If you want more let me know. Otherwise this is a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a totally random idea I just got that could be a one-shot or several one-shots. But this is inspired by my tween son and my students… especially my students. I get a lot of IDK's and WTF's on my exams. I respond with :(**

**Anyway, someone asked for Cirex. I'm sure this isn't what you were expecting but I hope it's entertaining. And I hope you understand American texting lingo. BTW, if you don't like it blame it on the fever.**

**IDNOGR**

3:35 PM Rex: Wanna do anything 2nite?

3:37 PM Circe: IDK. Do U?

3:39 PM Rex: Dinner Burger Shack?

3:41 PM Circe: We always go there.

3:42 PM Rex: How about Bob's Biscuit Barn?

3:45 PM Circe: Eww, no.

3:47 PM Rex: Y not?

3:49 PM Circe: FYI found a fly in the biscuit the other day. Almost 8 it.

3:51 PM Rex: LOL

3:52 PM Circe: Not funny.

3:53 PM Rex: LMBO

3:54 PM Circe: :(

3:55 PM Rex: JK

3:57 PM Circe: Whatevr. =;

3:58 PM Rex: SRSLY, what do you feel like?

4:00 PM Circe: Pizza?

4:02 PM Rex: Had 4 lunch already.

4:04 PM Circe: Chinese?

4:06 PM Rex: Perfect.

4:07 PM Circe: Wong's or Ping's

4:08 PM Rex: IU2U

4:09 PM Circe: Wong's 6?

4:12 PM Rex: It's a D8! They're calling me. EVO in Zoo. Gotta go.

4:13 PM Circe: GLHF

4:14 PM Rex: BFN. 143

4:15 PM Circe: L8ters. 1432

0o0

6:35 PM Circe: Where R U?

6:37 PM Rex: Fighting EVO :(

6:38 PM Circe: We still on?

6:40 PM Rex: BRB

6:42 PM Circe: RUOK?

6:45 PM Rex: Done. BRT.

6:46 PM Circe: GR8. See U soon.

7:10 PM Circe: RU comin?

7:12 PM Rex: Sorry, 6 kept me 4 debriefing.

7:13 PM Circe: Coming now?

7:14 PM Rex: On my way.

7:30 PM Circe: ADN

7:31 PM Rex: Right here.

7:32 PM Circe: Just 1.5 hours L8.

7:32 PM Rex: Better L8 than never.

7:33 PM Circe: Y R U still texting? I'm right here.

7:34 PM Rex: J4F

7:35 PM Circe: SMH


	2. Chapter 2

**Two people are interested in Rex and Circe's texting. So here you go guest and theWriterUnknown.**

**ISDNOGR.**

2:33 PM Rex: So BRD

2:34 PM Rex: BOOMS

2:34 PM Circe: CT! In meeting remember?

2:35 PM Rex: I know. But so brd.

2:37 PM Circe: Stop texting me. CD9.

2:38 PM Rex: Can't help it. Wanna do something after?

2:39 PM Circe: 6 is looking at us.

2:40 PM Rex: IDC

2:40 PM Circe: U better Care. Training will be hell.

2:42 PM Rex: ICBW, he could make me clean the toilets with a toothbrush.

2:44 PM Circe: SRSLY, he's looking at U.

2:50 PM Circe: See he smacked U 4 not paying att.

2:50 PM Rex: shut^

2:51 PM Circe: Y don't you read the file.

2:52 PM Rex: TL;DR

2:53 PM Circe: Didn't u even look at the pgs in front of U?

2:54 PM Rex: I looked at them.

2:55 PM Circe: And?

2:56 PM Rex: So boring.

2:57 PM Circe: RME

3:00 PM Rex: IM hungry.

3:02 PM Circe: U just 8!

3:03 PM Rex: So? IM hungry again.

3:04 PM Circe: U can snak l8r.

3:04 PM Rex: Cant focus. His tie looks like licorice.

3:05 PM Circe: U don't like licorice.

3:06 PM Rex: If I'm hungry I eat anything.

3:07 PM Circe: That's true.

3:08 PM Rex: How about a burger after this?

3:09 PM Circe: I think UR leaving for a mission ASAP.

3:10 PM Rex: What? Who says?

3:11 PM Circe: They R saying it right now!

3:12 PM Rex: I didn't hear that.

3:13 PM Circe: Maybe U should pay attention.

3:14 PM Rex: Nooooo! Need food.

3:15 PM Circe: Drama Queen.

3:16 PM Rex: U gotta get me something b4 I go.

3:17 PM Circe: What? No!

3:18 PM Rex: PLEEZ!

3:19 PM Circe: Ugh, IM such an enabler.

3:20 PM Rex: I luv u :)


	3. Chapter 3

**What the heck it's Valentine's Day and since I'm updating all the pairings, why not this one, although I'm not sure who's still reading this. **

**Takes place on the day of my last Valentine's Day story.**

**If you're wondering why, it's because I worked out the timeline for the Generator Rex world and where all major events land in terms of the calendar year. It's convoluted and I'm anal. I want everything to fit. And not everything fits!**

**I'm still bothered by the line in Waste Land where Rex says that he's wanted to be an undersea explorer as long as he could remember. Then Six responds that he only remembers the last 18 months. Really? So does that mean that Six finds him 18 months ago which puts his age at maybe 13 (since he's 15 at that point)? But most website summaries say (as well as how Rex looks in Promises, Promises) that Six finds Rex when he's 10. So does that mean that at some point Rex lost his memories or does that mean Six actually finds him when he's 13? In the series it is also implied that Rex did not have a memory lapse while with Six and Holiday. Think about that and try to reconcile it. It drove me nuts! Anyway, sorry for the rant. Enjoy the textspk. (I also realized I made a continuity error in my Trading Spaces story. It's driving me nuts!) **

**IDNOGR**

10:00 AM Rex: Happy V-day!

10:02 AM Circe: Same 2 U.

10:03 AM Rex: Ready 4 2nite?

10:05 AM Circe: No. Got 2 go shopping 4 dress.

10:07 AM Rex: Why?

10:09 AM Circe: So I don't look like a slob.

10:12 AM Rex: LOL. U always look good.

10:13 AM Circe: Aww, that's sweet.

10:14 AM Rex: That's me: )

10:15 AM Circe: RME

10:18 AM Rex: Do U need any help?

10:20 AM Circe: And what do boys know about dresses?

10:21 AM Rex: I know what I like *w*

10:22 AM Circe: YSYD.

10:23 AM Rex: How about you send me selfies?

10:24 AM Circe: Why?

10:25 AM Rex: So I can see what UR wearing.

10:26 AM Circe: That's creepy.

10:30 AM Rex: No it isn't.

10:31 AM Circe: How about I surprise U?

10:33 AM Rex: Awww, UR no fun.

10:35 AM Circe: EWG

3:32 PM Rex: WAY

3:34 PM Circe: At the mall. Why?

3:35 PM Rex: No reason. BRD.

3:36 PM Circe: Shouldn't U be getting ready for 2nite?

3:38 PM Rex: I shorted and got my suit right here.

3:39 PM Circe: Shorted?

3:40 PM Rex: Showered! I mean showered!

3:41 PM Circe: ROFL.

3:42 PM Rex: I H8 stupid autocorrect.

3:44 PM Circe: What suit did U get?

3:46 PM Rex: W/E 6 had in his closet.

3:48 PM Circe: Still? Why don't U buy UR own?

3:50 PM Rex: More fun this way.

3:51 PM Circe: He's gonna kill U.

3:52 PM Rex: NW! He's my aggro-nanny.

3:53 PM Circe: W/E. He PROLLY doesn't want U wearing his clothes.

3:55 PM Rex: Then he should get a better lock.

3:56 PM Circe:SIG2R. See you 2nite.

3:37 PM Rex: B4N

5:21 PM Rex: Running L8.

5:22 PM Circe: Why? What's wrong?

5:23 PM Rex: Six found out I had his suit. He took it back.

5:24 PM Circe: TYS

5:25 PM Rex: Yeah, yeah. Needed to go find a replacement.

5:26 PM Circe: What did U do?

5:28 PM Rex: There R other guys on this base.

5:29 PM Circe: Oh, no U didn't.

5:30 PM Rex: IM going to be showing up in a country western theme.

5:31 PM Circe: Calan?

5:32 PM Rex: The man doesn't wear anything else!

5:33 PM Circe: Should have bought UR own.

5:34 PM Rex: W/E. SUL

5:35 PM Circe: Yee-Haw

5:36 PM Rex: Sh^


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating all my 'in progress' stories today. Hmmm, wonder why? Hope you still like reading these. I will judge by the comments of when I should end this.**

**IDNOGR... as if you actually thought I did.**

7:58 PM Rex: WAYN?

7:59 PM Circe: In the clothing store.

8:00 PM Rex: Find anything?

8:02 PM Circe: No. What do U want anyway?

8:03 PM Rex: ISO a perfect present for Doc's Bday.

8:04 PM Circe: I know, but what?

8:05 PM Rex: I'll know it when I see it.

8:07 PM Circe: So why do U need me?

8:08 PM Rex: IDK. Thought maybe U can give a different perspective.

8:09 PM Circe: Using big words there.

8:10 PM Rex: W/E, meet me at the fountain.

8:11 PM Circe: WYS

8:23 PM Circe: ADN

8:25 PM Rex: I found the PERFECT GIDDY!

8:26 PM Circe: huh

8:27 PM Rex: I mean gift, stupid autocorrect.

8:28 PM Circe: ROTFL

8:30 PM Rex: Quick, get to the 2FL.

8:31 PM Circe: I was just there!

8:32 PM Rex: Well, get back here!

8:35 PM Circe: HO,IC. Better hurry. Mall's closing.

8:36 PM Rex: It's an album!

8:37 PM Circe: Album? Who uses pictures anymore?

8:38 PM Rex: No, digital and plays music.

8:39 PM Circe: IDK, sounds tacky.

8:40 PM Rex: Wait till U see it.

8:41 PM Circe: I can't. They R making me leave.

8:43 PM Rex: WHAT? U can't go. I need U.

8:44PM Circe: As nice as that sounds, I don't have a choice.

8:45PM Rex: But I need U to look at it.

8:46PM Circe: Just get it!

8:47PM Rex: Can't forgot my wallet.

8:48PM Circe: WTH? Fine let me see what I can do.

8:50PM Rex: The security guard came w/ UR wallet. THX

8:51PM Circe: U owe me.

8:52PM Rex: I know. How about we go for a shake?

8:53PM Circe: How about we go back home and watch a movie?

8:54PM Rex: Summo Slammers?

8:55PM Circe: Heck no! We R watching a chic flick.

8:56PM Rex: Which one? The one where the girl dies or the one where the guy dies. I'm not watching the one where the dog dies.

8:57PM Circe: How about the one where they sit around and talk and cry?

8:58PM Rex: I don't owe you that much.

8:59PM Circe: How about the time you dragged me to that club?

9:00PM Rex: I'll bring the tissues.

9:01PM Circe: Good boyfriend.

9:02PM Rex: Done. SYS

9:03PM Circe: I3U.

9:04PM Rex: Ofc, I'm awesome.

9:05PM Circe: Better make it 2 boxes of tissue.

9:06PM Rex: # $*!


End file.
